Metroid ZX
by Noctis L Caelum
Summary: With the destruction of the research station Samus now back in the void of space will face repercussion. The federation with their research gone continues to find new weapons. stumbling on clues of the (Biometals) a fight will break out. Yohan a researcher caught wind of the discovery of reploids aims to stop the federation from getting their hands will he succeed or fail


After the destruction of the research station… deep in space location unknown quadrant 479X

Aboard the Federation ship Eternal a frigate class ship of 490 Meter's multiple men and woman can be seen throughout the ship moving from one place to another many focused on their job at hand. Inside the captains quarters a young man is found slump over his desk due to the workload the lack of rest finally succumbing to slumber he lies sleeping with news about to reach him. A knock can be heard on the main door with no response another young man slides the doors open with a pass code entering then finding his captain had been asleep

"Wake the Hell up Captain Nimitz" Yelled the young Major

Stirring awake the captain Yohan Nimitz a young Captain in his mid twenties with a high and tight cut his head rose from his arms revealing a scar that ran under each eye across his nose to the other. Blue eyes can be seen as his eyes began opening his face is sharp looking to his Major he sat up removing headphone and rubbing his face

"What do you want can't you see I am trying to sleep here. Better have some good New Major Marcus Saldona"

"Well if your ass wasn't snoozing with noise cancelation you would have heard that we found a case floating in this sector"

"Really a case you must quickly take me to it" Yohan commanded

"Right this way sir I think we may have found some history on the reploids"

"Good my research finally has some luck perhaps we can prevent the federation from getting their hands on these Biometals the power is to great for it to fall into their corrupted hands"

"They will know soon though Yohan we did steal their frigate"

"It matters not we must act quickly they have been interested in Samus's power suit these biometals are no different from the files they hold perhaps limitless potentials"

"That is true but come let us head to the hanger we have pulled it in waiting on you before we open it"

"Good lets head there now" breaking into a sprint the two made their way into the Hanger unknown to them old history will come to light…

Weeks before…

"Yohan do you continue this refusal"

"Yes I do this is madness we are experimenting on things that should not be revived and used as weapons. Also Samus's suit should be left alone copying is something that should be asked first." Said the young Captain

"If that's what you see as valiant then you are stripped of your rank, your research vessel shall be confiscated and all federation duty shall be terminated case dismiss." 

Outside the court room Marcus leaning by a vehicle watched as Yohan began exiting the building.

"Hey I heard the news you are no longer part of the federation"

"Yeah they called my refusal insubordination and terminated everything"

"Irina called they refused to give up the vessel and went rogue. As of 1700 they were deemed AWOL searches have begun. Meanwhile I was interrogated on where she went but since I don't know they said they will (keep an eye on me) just to get that vessel back"

"Ha I figured as much lets go grab some drinks I'm going to need some Yeager in my system after all this"

"Alright same usual place"

"Yeah same place it's the only safe haven now"

"Alright then let's go"

Proceeding into the hovercraft they launch into the air and sped towards the bar both friends ready to drown their luck in alcohol. Back in deep space aboard Samus's ship

"Do not worry. One of them will understand. One of them must." Said Adam as the ship flies back into the black of space. "We are all bound by our experiences they are the limits of our consciousness. But in the end, the human soul will ever reach for the truth... This is what Adam taught me." Spoke Samus looking onwards at her screen. Activating her suit it began glowing and dematerializing back into her zero suit leaning on her hand she wonders how the galaxy will respond to such action.

"Adam where do you think we should go I know for sure the Federations will begin their search for me"

"Worry not lets just head off with the other bounty hunters we will just have to wait until they make their move"

"Agreed we shall head to this section then and await our fates" the ships warp engine began warming up then a loud bang can be head inside the ship as warp travel began.

Meanwhile back on Colony Amaryllis the two begun their drinking regime having been stressed about all of the events the two drunk to the bone began venting out anger and frustration

"Damn it all Marcus Damn it all why must we bring such weapons into such light." 

"I don't know it's because we as humans are frail having finally reaching for the stars finding sentient life and knowing we always had been at the bottom of the food chain we want that strength to control our lives"

"We as humans should be ashamed of ourselves that the dark heart of a man is easily corrupted there is no escape for such hell"

"Even so you are fighting against such corruption taking on the federation is no easy task yet you stood before them a mountain that they cannot overcome that is something to be proud of"

"Yeah that's true but still we need to find a way to stop them it won't be long before they continue with the Metroids reproduction or worse the X-virus"

"That's true we will stop them in due time for now lets just find out anything else we do have multiple bio-research labs scattered throughout the galaxy"

"Well until that time comes I am heading home to what's left of life at lease I bought a house that's not held by the military"

"Alright then brother you take care I'll let you know if anything comes up"

Leaving the table Yohan made his way stumbling to the door having drunk more than he should the man now wasted began searching for his way home. It had been many minutes later until his vehicle on autopilot landed into his home. Dragging himself out of the ship he soon found the floor. Having been heavily intoxicated he had passed out on the cold floor. Awakening from the morning light a buzz can be heard as the doorbell to his home resonate through the room.

Walking to the door he was greeted by a female officer of the federation. Dressed in a frilly red dress she looked towards Yohan with such serious notion.

"Captain Nimitz good morning"

"No longer captain I am no longer part of the federation Emily"

"To me you will always be captain what they did to you was not justified but hear this the federation have found clues to unimaginable power"

"Unimaginable power? what can be such weapon that would they even considered did they find another life form to revive"

"No its history from our ancestors"

"History from our ancestors…?" the words sparked the young researcher's curiosity

"Yes here let me in I must relay this messages with you"

"Then come in you weren't followed were you?"

"No I made sure I wasn't"

"Good come inside then Emily"

Stepping into the home Yohan did a double take outside his doorway making sure no signs of tracking. Once inside the two sat down at his dinner table having prepared coffee the discussion began without delay.

"The federations uncovered a long lost file of earths past. It showed once there were robotic beings called reploids but humans and reploids had been at war for many centuries causing the near extinction of the human race and the eradications of the reploids."

"So these reploids are they the weapons the federation are after?"

"No they are a long lost cause. Robotics is no stranger to us now we have similar robots roaming around they could be reploids technology but advance now but these are what they are after"

Pulling out a holographic disk it began lighting up showing multiple date files and icons. Going to a secret hidden file she pulls out files on biometals looking into the file there was just faint information on the subject.

25XX the creation of the biometals have led humanity on war again. Reploids had been peacefully living with the humans for many decades. Ciel after the fall of Ragranok took it upon herself to create the souls of the fallen hero. 6 biometals was created in their image. The hero's embedded inside each artifacts allows users to merge genetically and obtain armor of the past hero. Having been use by many humanoids the biometals soon brought war once again the humans finally had it with the reploids began their reign of terror as they were eradicated off the planet Earth. As a last ditch effort in the year 26XX the biometals were sealed away and launched into the void of space hoping humans or sentient life will not come across such powers again.

Finishing reading multiple documents on Biometals Yohan going into a brainstorming form ran multiple routes on handling the subject much to Emily's surprise

"Hmm this only gives me a brief history of the artifacts by the looks of it"

"Yes this is all that was uncovered the rest of the information has been lost in time possibly by the government erasing any evidence of one of the dark ages"

"That's a more plausible case especially killing off an achievement our own creation"

"True but this is all I got from them what do you think we should do?"

"Well for one if this is related to robotics I have a person in mind his skills set may have clues to any light on this subject" Yohan answered "but for now head home do not get too involve with this I'll handle gathering the clues on the location"

"But I want to help you saved my life along with many others"

"I know you want to help and you will for now act like nothing happen but find out who is truly on my side this is going to be a battle over good and evil with us starting out at an disadvantage we need allies for this. Go gather more information on who will help and I'll return soon" 

"Roger that sir"

"Please Emily I am no longer a sir"

"Well taking on a new mantle of leadership you are a sir now but I'll start calling you Yohan then seeing as that bothers you"

"That would be great now go and be safe I'll get back with you soon"

Getting up from the table he took the disk and placed it into his pocket leading Emily to the door he bid her farewell as he went to change out clothing from last nights bar visit. Contemplating on how things are now he will probably be on a long journey gathering belongings Yohan set off towards Marcus's home as he prepares for the long awaited justice.

 **Well decided on writing this story hopefully it can be enjoyable for everyone.**


End file.
